Digimon: COUNTDOWN
by ardillarevoltosa
Summary: Una Digimon llamada Echomon, llega al mundo humano por error. Junto a su compañero y otros amigos deberán buscar a los seis generales, que son los causantes de la entrada de Digimon salvajes al mundo humano. El grupo de niños elegidos se verán obligados a viajar entre lo que es real y lo digital, mientras una cuenta atrás los apremia. Al final, no sólo el reloj será su peor enemigo
1. Chapter 1

**Si queréis ver como son los Digimon de la historia (los humanos aún no los tengo dibujados) podéis pasaos por mi página de deviantArt, en mi profile se encuentra un link a ésta. Digimon no me pertenece.**

_El día de la cacería había llegado. Amy rezaría por Eco, deseaba que la zorra saliese con vida del sangriento espectáculo. La chica había suplicado a su padre que la dejase quedarse con el animal, pero recibió una negativa. El hombre deseaba demasiado vender el rubio pelaje de la pobre Eco. _

_Por fin, cuando el sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, la partida de caza se puso en marcha. Los perros corrieron entre los árboles del frondoso bosque, olfateando en busca del rastro de la zorra. _

_Ésta estaba escondida en una estrecha madriguera y no tenía que preocuparse de que los perros la encontraran. Podría escapar por una segunda salida que poseía su escondite. _

_Eco esperó durante una hora, hasta que escuchó ladridos y el resonar de los cascos de los caballos. _

_Los perros comenzaron a arañar la entrada de la madriguera, intentando ensancharla, mientras la zorra contemplaba con las pupilas dilatadas de miedo. Los feroces caninos lanzaban dentelladas en su dirección. El rubio animal corrió hacia su salida de escape y se lanzó como una bala al exterior, pero un punzante dolor atravesó su pata trasera. _

_El cabeza de la partida de caza, el padre de Amy, había descubierto la estrategia de la zorra y había esperado con ansia su salida. El cazador chasqueó la lengua. Tenía planeado que el tiro diese en la cabeza, pero había fallado y la piel agujereada ya no le serviría._

_Eco yacía tumbada en el suelo, sangrando y jadeando._

_-Hound -dijo el hombre-, encárgate del resto._

_Un musculoso perro mostró los colmillos a la zorra y gruñó, abalanzándose sobre ella._

_Al día siguiente, Amy fue al bosque a buscar a su amiga, puesto que no había hablado con su padre desde el final de a cacería y no sabía lo ocurrido. La chica llamaba desesperadamente al animal, perdiendo las esperanzas se que ésta siguiese con vida..._

_Delicadamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,recogió del ensangrentado suelo el lazo que había puesto a Eco en la cola. Jamás volverían a jugar juntas._

Elliot cerró el libro y reflexionó sobre lo que había leído. No esperaba que la historia acabase de esa forma. "Habría sido mejor que finalmente Amy hubiera conseguido quedarse a Eco como mascota", pensó el chico. Pero bueno, no todos los finales pueden ser felices. Por lo menos el libro no había sido decepcionante.

Elliot admiraba la amistad que había entre Amy y Eco. Podían confiar plenamente la una en la otra, la zorra jamás revelaría los secretos que la chica le contaba ni protestaba por oír sus penas...

Las personas no eran así, tarde o temprano se cansaban de escuchar tonterías y se sentían tentados por contar a otros los pensamientos más ocultos de los demás. Una mascota no, y eso era lo que Elliot más deseaba: una mascota.

El chico se levantó del suelo y dejó que la brisa le alborotase los cabellos castaños. La terraza del instituto era su lugar favorito para relajarse. En el patio del recreo los alumnos jugaban al fútbol. Tal vez bajara con ellos...

El timbre de salida sonó y todos los niños salieron del colegio para ir a sus casas.

Elliot sacó sus llaves y entró en casa. Tras saludar a sus padres, soltó la maleta y corrió a su habitación. Se tumbó en la mullida cama y reflexionó sobre el día, mientras poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos.

El chico estaba de pie en algún lugar. Todo era negro y, aunque flotaba en la nada, podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió una luz blanca en la lejanía que se acercaba. El castaño entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y se dio cuenta de que el resplandor tomaba la forma de un zorro. El animal se acercó a Elliot y los dos se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos.

El silencio se rompió cuando unos potentes ladridos retumbaron en el escenario. El zorro erizó el brillante pelo y salió corriendo.

-¡Espera! -Dijo el chico, que fue tras el animal.

El resplandor del pelaje del zorro cada vez se hacía más débil, por mucho que Elliot corriera tras él...

~*.*~

Un gran gato blanco y negro avanzaba por una solitaria calle tranquilamente. Su oreja izquierda estaba rasgada y tenía varias cicatrices en el cuerpo. Llevaba un lazo con un cascabel en la cola.

El animal dio un enorme salto y subió al tejado de una casa. En el suelo había comenzado a formarse una espesa niebla que poco a poco se iba hinchando hasta tomar una forma esférica.

El gato entrecerró sus ojos amarillos y agitó la cola, haciendo sonar su cascabel y perturbando el silencio de la noche.

Algo se agitó dentro de la neblina, que comenzó a disiparse. Esbozando una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver todos y cada uno de sus afilados colmillos, el gato descendió al suelo y se colocó tras el nuevo ser que permanecía sentado en medio de la calle.

Era una zorra de pelaje color miel claro, con la panza y el hocico blancos y un lazo turquesa atado a su cola. Miraba con confusión a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes dónde estás? -Susurró el gato, que se había deslizado con sigilo hacia la zorra, al oído de ésta.

El rubio animal se tensó con sorpresa al sentir el cálido aliento de su acompañante y respondió.

-N-no.

La sonrisa del gato se ensanchó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Estás en el mundo de los humanos -dijo a continuación-. ¿Eres un digimon? Lo sé. No hace falta que respondas, pues yo también lo soy. Me llamo Shiremon. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La zorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Mi nombre es Echomon. Soy una hembra, no hables de mí utilizando el género masculino.

-Vaya, vaya... Una señorita... -Shiremon lamió con lentitud el contorno de la oreja de su acompañante.

-¡U-ugh! ¡No hagas eso! -La zorra se apartó corriendo del gato, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Echomon pudiese darse cuenta, el siniestro Shiremon estaba de nuevo encima suya, juntando sus narices.

-Estos últimos días he avistado muchos digimon que se materializan donde no deberían. Tú entras en ese grupo. ¿Sabes qué hacen los seres humanos con ellos? -Preguntó el gato, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de la zorra.

Ésta negó con la cabeza.

-¡Los matan! ¡Los matan y borran la memoria de las personas que los han visto!

A Echomon se le dilataron las pupilas de miedo.

-Los humanos son malvados -continuó Shiremon-. No te fíes de ellos. Si te descubren en su mundo, te perseguirán hasta el fin del mundo con tal de acabar contigo. No quieres morir, ¿verdad?

La zorra volvió a negar con la cabeza y el felino esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

-En ese caso te recomiendo que sigas mis instrucciones.

El gato se separó de Echomon y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. La rubia pataleó con nerviosismo y le siguió.

-E-espera -dijo-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me encuentren?

-Simplemente busca un lugar donde ocultarte -Shiremon le dedicó una última sonrisa a su compañera y se desvaneció, dejándola sola.

-...

Echomon se dispuso a ir por el mismo camino que el gato y dio un paso al frente. A continuación cayó con poca elegancia sobre sus cuartos traseros, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Shiremon.

-Se me olvidaba decirte -comenzó éste- que no puedes seguirme. Buen viaje -y volvió a desvanecerse.

-...

La zorra se quedo unos minutos sentada, mirando al horizonte. ¿Adónde debía ir? No conocía ningún lugar para ocultarse. ¡Nunca antes había estado en el mundo humano!

Echomon se levantó y se encaminó por donde Shiremon se había ido, haciendo caso omiso de sus indicaciones.

Aunque el gato _había desaparecido_ la zorra corrió por el camino, tratando de encontrarle.

Se detuvo en seco frente a una casa y rodó por el suelo. A continuación se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo del pelaje. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Incluso por la noche, la gente se sorprendería al ver un zorro corriendo por la calle. Y, puesto que a izquierda y derecha había una larga hilera de casas, no sería fácil pasar desapercibida.

La zorra miró al frente y después hacia atrás. Tal vez Shiremon le había dicho que no lo siguiera porque por el otro camino había menos posibilidades de que la encontrasen.

Finalmente, dio media vuelta y avanzó sigilosamente por la callejuela.

~*.*~

Shiremon había entrado en una pequeña casa por la ventana y subía silenciosamente las escaleras, acolchando sus zarpas. Con el hocico, abrió un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para entrar por una puerta que se hallaba entornada. Entró y, de un salto, subió a una tabla de madera y se enroscó allí, mirando al frente.

Estaba situado a los pies de una cama, donde había alguien durmiendo. O por lo menos eso quería aparentar.

-Cuánto has tardado en regresar, Shiremon -dijo una chica, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada.

Su pelo era ondulado y negro, al igual que sus ojos.

-Vaya, ¿has estado esperándome? -Preguntó el gato, comenzando a lamerse una pata.

-Me tenías preocupada. Dime, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Has encontrado algo?

El digimon se estiró y se sentó, enroscando su cola delante de las patas. Seguidamente esbozó su característica sonrisa siniestra.

-He estado dando un paseo por la calle, adivina qué ha pasado. Un nuevo digimon ha venido a este mundo.

La chica pareció sorprendida.

-¿Lo has eliminado?

-No, quiero divertirme un poco. Pero, ahora que me conoce, es un peligro tenerla con vida.

La morena resopló y se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara.

-¡Shiremon! ¡Deberías haber acabado con él! O ella, lo que sea.

-Shhh -el gato descendió de la tabla, que comenzaba a doblarse con su peso, y se situó al lado de la chica-. No grites, tus padres podrían despertarse. ¿No crees que será más divertido confundir un poco a la nueva víctima, Alyssa? Vamos, será entretenido.

El gato se restregó contra la morena, ronroneando guturalmente. Ésta suspiró y rascó al digimon tras las orejas.

-Eres un idiota -dijo, y se acostó.

Shiremon rió suavemente y se ocultó entre las sombras.

~*.*~

Echomon había seguido andando hasta llegar al final de la calle. Se escondió entre unos contenedores que, aunque no se hallaban bien ocultos, fácilmente podían pasar desapercibidos. Unos metros a la derecha había una carretera por la cual no cesaban de cruzar ruidosos coches.

La zorra se hizo una bola, pegándose a su peluda cola y ahuecando el pelaje para no pasar frío. Se sumió en un sueño inquieto, donde había coches y gatos...

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, la semana que viene subo el segundo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

Una persistente y punzante presión en la espalda de Echomon provocó que ésta despertase. Lentamente se incorporó, con las patas agarrotadas debido al duro suelo. Bostezó y miró a su alrededor, buscando al causante de perturbar su sueño.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al descubrir la fea cara de Shiremon observándola desde una esquina. La zorra se acercó a saludar alegremente. El gato le lanzó una penetrante mirada y dijo con voz fría:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte aquí? ¡Podrían haberte matado!

Echomon se detuvo y agachó la cabeza, pero su compañero cambió el tono súbitamente.

-Bueno... No, has hecho bien -en el rostro del digimon había plasmada una siniestra sonrisa-. Nadie buscaría por un sitio tan obvio, y es fácil confundirte con un peluche.

La zorra suspiró aliviada y miró a Shiremon con ojos brillantes.

-Vámonos de aquí, será mejor encontrar un compañero para ti -el gato se levantó y, con un movimiento de su cola, se coló por una alcantarilla que había abierto anteriormente. La rubia lo siguió.

El interior de aquel lugar estaba oscuro, húmedo y olía mal. El tintineo de los cascabeles de Shiremon resonaban con un eco incesante.

-¿Para qué necesito un compañero? ¿Qué es un compañero? -Preguntó la rubia mientras atravesaban los túneles.

-Un compañero es alguien que te cuida -respondió el otro con sequedad-. Si tienes un compañero, hay menos posibilidades de que te atrapen.

-Oh.

Tras varios minutos de caminar sin descanso y sin cruzar palabra, los dos seres salieron de las cañerías para encontrarse en el sótano de un rascacielos. El gato sacudió sus patas sucias y mojadas, para a continuación correr a ras de suelo hasta introducirse en los conductos de ventilación. Echomon, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí, siguió nuevamente a su compañero. Cuando por fin estuvieron reunidos, el negro felino abrió la marcha corriendo a través de los tubos. Debido a cómo se desenvolvía por aquel lugar, Shiremon debía de haber estado allí antes.

Conforme avanzaban, el camino iba haciéndose más dificultoso de atravesar: las subidas eran más largas, por lo que los dos digimon debían agarrase a las paredes con las garras; el camino se dividía en dos o más opciones; las aspas de los ventiladores les enviaban potentes ráfagas de viento a la cara, etc.

Una de las subidas resultó especialmente difícil. La altura era de tres metros y, aunque el gato consiguió pasarla con facilidad gracias a sus largas y afiladas uñas, no fue tan sencillo para Echomon. Cada vez que intentaba escalar, resbalaba hasta el punto de partida y finalmente Shiremon tuvo que agarrarla del pellejo del pescuezo y subirla.

Tras caminas durante una hora y media aproximadamente, el felino olisqueó el aire y supo que ya estaban prácticamente en el exterior. Empujó una rejilla con el hocico y atravesó el hueco que había quedado al retirarse esta. El gato avanzó solemnemente por la terraza a la que habían llegado. La suave brisa les alborotaba el pelaje.

-Shiremon -llamó la zorra, acercándose a él-. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

Éste señaló con un movimiento de cabeza una gran escuela que se podía contemplar desde aquel lugar.

-Allí hay muchos niños. Tal vez puedas encontrar un compañero.

La rubia agitó las orejas, algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí? -Preguntó.

-La pregunta es cómo _llegarás _tú -el felino comenzó a lamerse un costado-. Antes de que preguntes, sería demasiado peligroso acompañarte.

-...

Los dos Digimon observaron las ciudades, buscando una ruta segura. Las calles estaban pagadas de personas y coches, haciendo casi imposible la llegada a la escuela.

-Irás por esa calle -el gato indicó con la cola un estrecho callejón por el cual no paraban de salir y entrar personas, además de estar al lado de una carretera.

-... … Está bien, gracias Shiremon.

La zorra dio un suave cabezazo amistoso al gato, que arqueó el lomo.

-Verás, chica... Hay algo que aún no te he dicho -la rubia ladeó la cabeza-. Mi trabajo es deshacerme de los nuevos Digimon que aparecen en este mundo, no ayudarlos a salvarse -dijo el felino, posicionándose para atacar-. No haré una excepción contigo.

A Echomon se le dilataron las pupilas. No quería pelear y estaba confusa. ¿Por qué la habría engañado su amigo... o no tan amigo acompañante? Y peor, ¿por dónde huiría? Si saltaba de la terraza, sería un suicidio. ¡La escalera de incendios! Mientras miraba asustada todo el espacio, la había descubierto en la otra punta del lugar.

Justo en ese momento Shiremon se abalanzó sobre ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la zorra escapó.

Temblorosa, comenzó a saltar los escalones de tres en tres, procurando no tropezarse. El gato la seguía de cerca, deslizándose y saltando ágilmente por las vallas de las escaleras.

-¡Bola de Pesadilla!

Una esfera de energía oscura rozó a Echomon e impactó en la superficie por la que discurría la persecución, abollando y fundiendo el acero. El felino continuó lanzando más ataques como este contra su enemiga, pisándole los talones.

Al llegar al suelo, la zorra se vio envuelta en una gran multitud de personas. La calle a la que había salido era una zona bastante concurrida, pero a ella lo único que le importaba en ese momento era huir de su perseguidor, así que corrió veloz como el rayo entre los transeúntes sin preocuparse por ser descubierta. La gente se alteró al percatarse de el extraño animal que les hacía perder el equilibrio con su paso. Cada vez más miradas curiosas eran dirigidas a la Digimon, que ya casi había atravesado el lugar y se dirigía rauda a la carretera.

Shiremon observaba en estado de invisibilidad como su presa se acercaba a la gran masa de coches, monstruos metálicos y apestosos capaces de matar a un ser del tamaño de Echomon fácilmente. Qué bien había salido todo. El gato agitó la cola: demasiado fácil. Tan fácil que no se sorprendió en demasía cuando vio a la zorra cruzar el caliente asfalto esquivando los vehículos con increíble velocidad, sin llevarse ni un rasguño. El helado corazón del felino comenzó a golpear rápidamente contra su pecho. ¡La maldita rubia había conseguido sobrevivir! Angustiado por su fallido plan, el Digimon se deshizo de su camuflaje y comenzó a brillar con una potente luz blanca. A continuación, pareció descomponerse en un amasijo de datos que revoloteaban como un enjambre furioso y que lentamente tomaba la forma de un gran ser.

-Shiremon digievoluciona en... ¡Skotadimon!

La forma se aclaró poco a poco, revelando una bestia bípeda de largos brazos, con cinco garras en cada zarpa. Su cola peluda era gruesa y fuerte, también conservaba el típico lazo y cascabel que Shiremon poseía. En su rostro había plasmada una escalofriante sonrisa de afilados colmillos que demostraba el odio que no se expresaba sus negros ojos, pudiendo éstos describirse como dos simples agujeros. Su encorvado cuerpo no desvelaba su verdadera altura, pero ya en ese estado medía aproximadamente tres metros.

La bestia avanzó furiosa hacia Echomon, produciendo un sonido parecido al de cuerdas siendo estiradas cada vez que se movía y deteniendo los coches a su paso, además se ganó varios insultos y pitidos. La gente miraba aterrorizada y huía despavorida. El gato pasó olímpicamente, llegando a su destino y bajando la cabeza para poder ver a la zorra. Ésta estaba agazapada contra el muro de piedra, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo y temblando de miedo. Skotadimon alargó una de sus manazas hacia la pobre criatura y la agarró por el pescuezo con dos de sus garras, para después elevarla a la altura de sus ojos. Los dos se miraron unos instantes llenos de tensión y, finalmente, el monstruo lanzó a Echomon por los aires, preparándose para darle un manotazo como si fuera una pelota de béisbol cuando volviese a descender. Sólo tenía que coger un poco de impulso y...

-¡Alto! -El Digimon dirigió su atención al que había pronunciado esas palabras.

En el suelo, había un alto chico rubio que miraba a Skotadimon con firmeza y desaprobación. El gato lo ignoró y buscó a la rubia con la mirada. Para su sorpresa, otro Digimon la había recogido y la sujetaba por la nuca. Éste tenía forma de perro; era de color gris, con diferentes tonalidades en las patas, orejas y hocico; sus ojos eran rojos y poseía dos cuernos de un color más intenso en la cabeza. El recién llegado se dirigió al que probablemente era su amo y depositó a la zorra a su lado. Después miró al enorme felino con furia, enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo.

-Lárgate de aquí, maldito virus -dijo entre dientes-. No nos obligues a acabar contigo.

El aludido hizo una mueca y dejó escapar una profunda carcajada.

-Me ofendes, cachorrito. No soy ningún virus -la sonrisa del gato se ensanchó y este negó con la cabeza-. No he venido a pelear contigo, te enfrentas al Digimon equivocado. Es esa pequeña a la que estás protegiendo -diciendo esto, señalaba a Echomon- la que está en este mundo de forma ilegal: no tiene ningún compañero.

La zorra ladeó la cabeza con expresión confusa. ¿Acaso Skotadimon poseía uno? Él nunca había mencionado nada sobre eso. La respuesta llegó inmediatamente; una chica de pelo negro y ondulado se había colocado al lado del monstruo y acariciaba una de sus piernas.

La joven, alzando la barbilla, frunció el ceño mientras examinaba al otro chico.

-¿Por qué has interrumpido el trabajo de Skotadimon? -Preguntó- Los Digimon ilegales no deben estar en el mundo humano.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, algo irritado.

-El hecho de que haya llegado aquí por accidente o por cualquier otra causa, no es motivo para no enviarla de nuevo al mundo digital pacíficamente -el joven miró a su compañero-. Houndmon, vamos a… ¿Houndmon?

El susodicho no prestaba atención. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en la zorra y el perro no parecía estar en capacidad de razonamiento. El olor del otro ser digital lo cegaba y despertaba su instinto cazador.

-J-Jake… -Dijo éste entre gruñidos- Lo siento, no puedo resistirlo…

Entonces, soltando poderosos ladridos, se abalanzó sobre Echomon, dispuesto a cazarla. La pequeña, viendo lo que venía, fue más rápida que su ahora enemigo y logró escapar de sus grandes colmillos. Una nueva persecución comenzó bajo los atónitos ojos de los dos chicos. La rubia, recordando una de las cosas que había dicho Shiremon, se coló rápidamente por la verja de la escuela.

**Eso es todo por ahora. :D No es seguro que el capítulo 3 esté para la semana que viene, pero intentaré tenerlo :)**


End file.
